


Shopping

by AutisticWriter



Series: Christmas Drabbles [16]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Holding Hands, Hugs, Kissing, Multi, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Owen goes out Christmas shopping with his boyfriend and his two best friends. But Eva and Noah aren’t exactly enthusiastic about the whole idea.





	Shopping

Holding shopping bags in both hands, there is a spring in Owen’s step as he wanders through the shopping mall. Beside him is Izzy, who is equally enthusiastic about the Christmas lights and the displays and basically everything. Noah and Eva walk a few paces behind them, trying to pretend they aren’t with them.

“I love Christmas!” Owen says, grinning.

Izzy giggles. “I know, right! Me too! Christmas is so awesome!”

“We know,” Noah says, his voice biting with sarcasm. “You’ve told us fifty times.”

“How can you two be so, like, constantly excited?” Eva asks. “I got bored of this shopping trip about five minutes after we got here.”

Owen stops walking and turns to face her. He drops his shopping bags and hugs both Eva and Noah. “Because Christmas is exciting, so everything to do with it is too. And who doesn’t love Christmas shopping?”

“I do!” Izzy cries, linking arms with Eva.

“Well I don’t,” Eva says, glaring at Izzy (but Owen can see a fond expression not quite hidden by her surely look).

“I’m not keen either,” Noah says.

“Yeah, but what are you keen on?” Izzy says, grinning. “Other than Owen, of course!”

Noah blushes ever so slightly. “Owen and reading are the only things that I really like.”

Owen grins and presses a kiss to Noah’s face. “Thanks, man.”

“Well, if you two are bored of shopping, what should we, like, do now?” Izzy asks.

“Well,” Eva says, mimicking her tone. “I think you should pick up those bags before someone steals them, and then we can go and get something to eat in the new burger place.”

“Food!” Owen says. “I’m in.”

Noah smiles fondly. “Me too. Come on.”

And as Izzy and Eva hold hands, Owen and Noah head to the diner.


End file.
